


Roundabout Seduction

by taijinn



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, French Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Seduction, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taijinn/pseuds/taijinn
Summary: Pyrrha hates seeing Jaune fail at anything, whether it be in combat or his test scores. So when he fails to win over Weiss, she decides to help the boy she loves in the best way she can: by seducing her for him.





	Roundabout Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: homosexuality (between two girls) in the first chapter, and group sex and bisexuality in the second chapter. And, you know, OOC interpretation of the involved characters.

~

 

“Would you like to hang out, Jaune?”

Realistically, she knew from experience that he was going to say no. Not to say they didn’t spend time together but she saw where his attention went and he always got into this same mood when he got rejected by his crush.

“No, not right now. I think I want to lay down for a bit.” His head hung slightly and his voice sounded a bit sad and tired. Even depressed and down on his luck, Pyrrha couldn’t help but find the blond adorable.

“That’s okay, Jaune,” she replied, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder, “Maybe next time.”

“Next time.” Jaune, pointedly not looking at the departing Schnee heiress, walked off towards their dorm.

“Always next time, Pyr.” Nora gave her a knowing look, almost teasing her about her ‘small’ crush on her partner. Pyrrha smiled back at her, mentally recounting her plan for the evening.

“So are you and Ren still heading into Vale?” The girl absentmindedly straightened out her skirt, brushing away the imaginary dirt on it. A grin spread on Nora’s face.

“Yep, with team RWBY! We’re going to hit up every arcade in town! Wanna come?” She bounced on the spot in excitement, no doubt having anticipated this day for the entire week. Even Ren looked a little bit eager, though Pyrrha knew how much the stoic boy enjoyed playing at the arcade.

“Not today, I’m afraid. I have some other plans to attend to,” Pyrrha told them, casting a glance at their sister team. The four girls were loitering, obviously waiting on Ren and Nora. She had already deduced that neither her two teammates nor team RWBY were going to be back until very late, especially if they were going to visit _every_ arcade in Vale. Nora was a woman of her word, and really meant to go to each and every location.

“Ready to go?” Yang grinned at them as they walked over, having a healthy but fairly intense competition with the hammer-wielding Huntress.

“I’m ready to kick some butt!”

“Of course you are.” Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby, the only person that didn’t look quite as enthusiastic, “I don’t know why you invite me to these things.”

“Because it’s _fun_! It’s too bad you’re allergic to that.“ Ruby stuck her tongue out at the ivory-haired girl, making her scoff.

“I think we have different ideas of what constitutes as fun.” Weiss looked down at her scroll, swiping her fingers across the screen as she read what looked like an article.

“Perhaps you would like to accompany me instead,” Pyrrha suggested to the girl, smiling serenely, “We could hang out.”

Weiss perked up at Pyrrha’s suggestion, suddenly looking interested.

“O-of course! It would be an honor!” she blurted out, eyes wide in surprise and enthusiasm. It was very rare for Pyrrha to willingly ask Weiss for anything, usually wary of the girl’s pandering attitude when it came to her.

“And there she goes.” Yang rolled her eyes, “C’mon gang, let’s go.”

Pyrrha grabbed Weiss’s wrist and pulled her along, following the path Jaune had taken previously. Weiss hurried along after her, catching up and meeting her stride. The two walked in silence for only a short moment before the smaller girl broke it.

“So what are we going to be doing?” Weiss asked, looking keen as she awaited to hear the redheaded girl’s plans.

“Well, first there’s something I need to do at my dorm.” Weiss’s expression faltered slightly, obviously realizing Jaune was going to be there. Pyrrha felt a twinge of annoyance at the girl’s reaction, but she ignored it. Hopefully after today, it would not be an issue.

The two girls reached the dorm rather quickly, though it was partly Pyrrha’s fault. She had walked rather quickly, her own eagerness rendering her a bit excited and full of nervous energy.

“Come on in,” Pyrrha said as she opened the door. Weiss hesitated for only a moment before she stepped past the taller girl. She looked around the room curiously as Pyrrha closed the door behind her, noting it’s very organized state compared to her disaster of a dorm. She paused when she saw Jaune’s sleeping figure on his bed, wearing his signature bunny suit; Weiss didn’t realize he still had the ridiculous outfit.

“Don’t worry, he’s out like a light. It’ll take an absolute racket to wake him up.” She had noticed Weiss’s concern but was quick to assuage it. Pyrrha removed her crown and her hairband, letting her hair loose from the usual ponytail she kept it in.

“You have a very clean room,” Weiss commented. Pyrrha smiled.

“Yes, Jaune makes an effort to keep it that way.” She noted the surprise on the girl’s face, “I was a bit surprised as well, but it makes sense. The rest of us are quite messy, Nora especially as you might guess, and he grew up cleaning up after seven sisters.”

“I’m a bit of a slob,” she confessed, running her fingers through her red locks, lightly detangling them. She advanced on Weiss slowly, making the porcelain-skinned girl furrow her eyebrows.

“I’m a bit surprised,” Weiss said, looking a bit confused as Pyrrha came face to face with her, “Er, Pyrrha? What… uh…”

“Is something wrong?” Pyrrha shot her a sultry smile.

“No!” Weiss squeaked loudly as Pyrrha got even closer. She covered her mouth with her hands in surprise, looking at Jaune’s still-sleeping body to see that he didn’t wake up. Her eyes met Pyrrha’s once more and she gulped at the sight of the redhead’s smoldering gaze.

Pyrrha stepped in, very much invading the flustered girl’s personal space. She placed her forearms on the shorter girl’s shoulders, her lavender scent enveloping the Schnee. Weiss’s trembling form did not go unnoticed by the girl, but she counted it in her favor.

“Pyrrha…” she whispered. The aforementioned girl had ignored it for the most part before, but she had noticed Weiss’s attraction to her was not in the purely professional sense. She had always thought it was a subconscious feeling on the part of the Schnee, but maybe there was more to it than she thought.

“You seem bothered, Weiss. Am I doing something to upset you?” Pyrrha’s face was right in front of hers, and the redhead saw her pale-blue eyes fixed on her lips. There was no way the girl had the guts to take any action however. Pyrrha knew that despite all her grandstanding, Weiss was a very sensitive person to people that she trusted. She wasn’t going to take that risk.

“Pyrrha, please…”

Pyrrha smiled at the plead and leaned in. She followed the curvature of Weiss’s slender neck, putting her mouth near her ears. Weiss whimpered in a mix of need and weakness.

“Weiss.” The redheaded seductress let her hot breath caress the delicate skin of the girl beneath her, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. She leaned into Pyrrha’s warmth inadvertantly, a moth driven to a flame.

“May I kiss you, Weiss?”

“Yes please,” Weiss whispered back immediately, circumstances she hadn’t dared dream of coming true right before her eyes. There was absolutely no way she could resist; she had subconsciously given her entire self to Pyrrha already, even if she didn’t immediately realize it.

Pyrrha pressed a kiss right underneath Weiss’s ear, her sensitive skin shivering and making her weak at the knees.

“Pyrrha.” Weiss mewled as Pyrrha pressed kisses along her collarbone, working her way up her chin. The redhead stopped right as she reached her aching lips, making the girl groan in disappointment. Pyrrha leaned back painfully slow, her tongue trailing along the cheek of the heiress.

“Do you trust me, Weiss?” Pyrrha smiled encouragingly at the girl. Weiss nodded slowly, not trusting herself to speak.

“Open your mouth.” Weiss hesitated for only a moment before complying. If anything, she was confident about the hygiene of her mouth and teeth, and had no qualms showing it to the girl. If this was what it took to feel the champion’s lips on hers, then so be it.

“Stick out your tongue.” Pyrrha commanded, and this time Weiss did not even hesitate. She felt feverish. A heat rose within her body at everything Pyrrha was asked her to do.

“Farther.” She complied immediately, knowing how foolish she must look right now. That was how submissive she felt to the taller girl. She hadn’t ever really admitted this to herself before, but this was something she had always wanted.

“Say ah.” For all her intelligence, Weiss wasn’t experienced in romance. She did not understand why Pyrrha was making her do these things. It didn’t stop her from obeying the girl’s strange commands however, especially if she could share a kiss with the girl after.

“Aaaaaaaaa- hrrgh!”

Weiss flinched slightly when Pyrrha’s mouth latched onto her tongue. It took all her willpower to not retract her tongue and she was thankful she hadn’t recoiled enough for that to happen. Pyrrha sucked on the muscle, so loudly that Weiss feared Jaune might wake.

She felt and heard the girl’s slurping- so loud- and it was incredible. Pyrrha _drank_ her saliva, her hand gripping her pale cheeks as she refused to let go of her tongue. Weiss surrendered herself to the girl’s ministrations, feeling an acute stickiness in her panties.

Pyrrha moaned as she sucked on Weiss’s tongue, and as if she were psychic, her free hand slipped under the white-haired girl’s skirt, feeling around for her heat. Pyrrha’s finger rubbed up and down her wetness, making the girl groan in turn, though it came out weird with her tongue sticking out.

“Aaa- aaghh-”

The redhead finally pushed forward, letting Weiss retract her tongue, and pressed their lips together. Their kissing quickly became feverish as they kissed passionately. Weiss finally fought back against the girl, her tongue doing battle against Pyrrha’s as she moaned sweetly into the champion’s mouth.

When Pyrrha’s exploring finger sent a wave of pleasure through her body, the Schnee finally felt confident to reciprocate, her own finger quickly finding Pyrrha’s muff. There was a similar wetness there and Weiss couldn’t resist as she pulled the panties to the side and touched her gloriously soaked skin.

Pyrrha moaned into the kiss as Weiss delved into her flesh, her dainty fingers running along it’s length and pressing her love button. The heiress felt a great sense of pride that she had made Pyrrha feel like this.

In a swift motion, Pyrrha reached down with her other hand and pulled the girl’s panties to the side. Her vagina sufficiently lubricated, the redhead completely bypassed teasing her skin and plunged her finger firmly inside.

“Anh!”

Weiss finally broke off their extended kiss, gasping for breath and buried her head into Pyrrha’s voluptuous breasts, attempting to stifle her voice as she was finger fucked. Her moans sent her warm breath through the champion’s cloths and she could feel Pyrrha’s aroused nipples poke at her.

“Oh! Oh fuck!” Weiss desperately wished Pyrrha had removed her top; she had never before wanted to put the other girl’s breast into her mouth so much, to suck her nipples like a woman dying of thirst.

“Pyrrha!” she heatedly whispered as her hips involuntarily began gyrating with the finger inside it, “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Pyrrha!”

Her paramour didn’t listen however, as her hand stopped moving and her finger stayed stationary. Weiss whined in discontent.

“Nooo!” she begged, “Please, don’t stop. _Please_!”

Pyrrha did not heed her no matter how she pleaded and Weiss just couldn’t help herself. She rocked her hips in fervor, bouncing up and down on her toes as she fucked herself upon the sole digit. Try as she might however, it just wasn’t the same without Pyrrha’s involvement.

Weiss hugged Pyrrha tightly, feeling as if she might never let the girl go. She then realized that at some point during the redhead’s fingering, she had stopped her own ministrations to the seductress.

In sharp reproachment to herself, Weiss dropped to her knees and made quick work of divesting the taller girl of her skirt, leaving her an open avenue to Pyrrha’s pussy, covered only by a thin layer of cloth.

After chancing a quick glance towards Jaune- still asleep as Pyrrha said he would be- she pressed her face to the cloth, a defenseless gate that stood between her and the object of her desire. She inhaled deeply, smelling the fragrant scent of the girl’s covered snatch. It smelt just like the rest of the girl, faintly of lavender with a sharp zing to it, something no girl could help. Weiss didn’t mind the smell however; it was Pyrrha’s after all.

“W-Weiss.” Pyrrha seemed nervous for the first time since she had brought the girl into the room. The princess smiled up at the redhead, conveying her willingness as best as she could. She grabbed at the sides of the champion’s panties and pulled them down. A sticky line of discharge came down with it, connected from Pyrrha’s vagina to her underclothes. The girl in question spread her legs slightly to better allow Weiss to remove her garment, but the white-haired girl stopped midway. Reaching out with a finger, Weiss snagged the liquid and pulled upward, dragging it all the way to Pyrrha’s snatch and breaking it. She placed her finger in her mouth and tasted Pyrrha for the first time.

It wasn’t the greatest thing she had tasted, not even close. It wasn’t altogether terrible, but Weiss could tell it would be an acquired taste. She didn’t mind though; she inwardly vowed to get used to it as much as possible.

Weiss pulled Pyrrha’s panties all the way down and helped the girl out of it. Pyrrha decided to divest herself of the rest of her clothing as Weiss inspected Pyrrha’s burgundy lingerie: the wet stain from her arousal was still there. Arousal that _she_ had stirred in the girl.

Eliciting a gasp from the naked girl, Weiss stuck the garment into her mouth, sucking at Pyrrha’s residual juices.

“Weiss, that’s…”

Probably unhygienic. Slurping out Pyrrha’s nectar, Weiss spat out the underwear after having gotten her fill.

“Plah. A bit salty,” Weiss answered honestly with a smile, “But it’s yours, so I don’t mind.”

Pyrrha smiled and watched as Weiss practically tore her own clothes off in a flurry of movement before settling on the floor on her knees as before. The redhead stepped forward, knowing exactly what the Schnee intended.

Looking into Pyrrha’s eyes, Weiss pressed a tender kiss to her shaven mound, not breaking eye-contact. When the standing girl shivered, she did it again. And again.

Kiss after kiss, she layered her prize with pecks, marking her objective with her quivering lips. She then leaned a bit lower and extended her tongue, licking Pyrrha’s muff from back to front, teasing her clitoris as she broke contact.

“Anh.” Pyrrha moaned and her hand grabbed Weiss’s head, her fingers interlocking into the ivory hair. Weiss felt herself grow even more wet at the touch, pride filling her very being as she realized she had pleasured the girl.

She dived in and licked the hairless pussy with abandon, no wrong answers. Determined to further satisfy her lover, Weiss rubbed her tongue all over Pyrrha’s snatch, wanting to taste every part of her. She pressed kisses to Pyrrha’s thighs as well also licking at the crease between her vagina and legs, anything that might excite the redhead. Every moan and mewl Pyrrha let out filled her with joy, and she was determined to bring the girl to orgasm.

The champion had other plans however as she pushed the girl away.

“Hmm?” Weiss sighed in disappointment; she didn’t want to stop.

Pyrrha grabbed Weiss’s arm and dragged the girl to her feet. She stepped forward, once again invading the shorter girl’s personal space as she had done before. This time, with both girls sans clothing, Pyrrha pressed her thigh between Weiss’s, rubbing the girl’s ejaculate into her skin as she put her lips near her ear yet again.

“Weiss.” Her whispers sent shudders down her back yet again, and Weiss pressed her mouth into Pyrrha’s collarbone, licking and biting and moaning into it. She felt the taller girl’s hot breath on her skin again, and Weiss involuntarily jerked her hips against Pyrrha’s thigh, her vagina tingling at the soft sensation.

“Fuck. Fuck.” Weiss murmured, desperately waiting for Pyrrha to ask the question.

“Would you like to have sex with me?”

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Weiss had to work hard to control her volume, not daring to speak any louder and waking Pyrrha’s sleeping partner. She didn’t want anyone to ruin their fun.

She leaned up on her feet to capture her lover’s lips once again, but Pyrrha smiled and broke apart from Weiss, stepping away. The Schnee heiress looked on in confusion and frustration.

“Pyrrha, what-”

Pyrrha strutted over to Jaune, still sleeping blissfully unaware.

“Pyrrha!” Weiss hissed at her, “Stop! What-”

“Weiss,” Pyrrha interrupted her, and the girl winced as she hoped Jaune wouldn’t awaken at the loudness of his partner’s voice, “I hope by now you realize there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for Jaune.”

Despite her love and arousal for the nude girl in front of her, Weiss’s prided mind immediately caught onto exactly what Pyrrha wanted. Ultimately, the redhead loved Jaune. She wanted Jaune more than she wanted Weiss.

In turn, Jaune wanted her, the seemingly untouchable W of team RWBY. Instead of waiting for the blond to notice her, Pyrrha decided to give him his crush along with herself. It was surely abnormal, but the champion wanted her love to have what he wanted, even if it meant sharing him. Everyone knew how much Pyrrha went out of her way to help Jaune. So of course she did what he couldn’t: seduced Weiss for him.

Thus, if Weiss wanted to be with Pyrrha- something she wanted more than anything with her feelings fully realized now- she would also have to be with Jaune. Weiss didn’t hate the blond; he was attractive, sure, but just wasn’t what she had been looking for in a partner.

Pyrrha on the other hand, was everything she wanted and more. And no matter what, Weiss didn’t want to lose that. So she let out a resigned sigh. At least he was a nice and handsome person.

Pyrrha beamed at her as she trotted over, taking her porcelain hand in hers and pressing a light kiss to her lips before leading her over to the blissfully sleeping and unaware dork. Whether he did it for her or not, at least he would have the time of his life.

 

~

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Unless something goes terribly wrong, there will be a second chapter involving our sleeping blond. I have to think of erotic scenes though. While it will be (hopefully) romantic lovemaking between the three, it won't be very vanilla, just like this scene. I'm not sure if anyone found this to be plain, but I certainly didn't: I attempted to make it as erotic and kinky as possible while keeping it as romantic as possible.
> 
> Proofreading is an ongoing project, so grammar and spelling mistakes will be fixed as I reread and find them.


End file.
